


Good Night Kiss

by shipstiel



Series: Klance Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, but he's a cute idiot, keith still thinks he's an idiot, lance is adorable and flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Wait—what—I, um—“ Lance’s entire face is flushed red and Keith rolls his eyes. It’s like he thinks that this is out of the blue or something.</i><br/><i>“It’s only weird if you make it weird, Lance.”</i><br/>—<br/>It's after another one of their risky missions when Keith finally decides to get it together and do something about him and Lance, because <i>damnit</i> he really wants to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I love my awkward dorks and this happened.

Keith isn’t sure when exactly the bickering turned into flirting but even he, after living alone for a year in the desert, knows when something like that is painfully obvious, and in this case it really is. Somewhere along the line, their animosity turned into something a lot more like attraction. 

Case in point: a few days ago, Shiro organized another one of his  _team building_ exercises which somehow just ended up in an all-out laser tag brawl in which Lance ended up tackling Keith because he's an idiot and they ended up tangled together on the floor. For a moment the two of them were paralyzed because they were  _really_ close and things were getting awkward until Hunk gave them a much-needed distraction by accidentally shooting himself with his laser. 

Keith and Lance had jumped apart and immediately resorted back to the bickering, but Keith couldn't help but notice how much Lance was blushing, and Keith was blushing himself and it was just a mess. 

Not to mention the looks that Allura and Pidge shot each other at the scene. That was probably the worst part, that the two of them knew  _exactly_ what was going on there. 

God, it's kind of embarrassing how obvious him and Lance are sometimes. Keith is embarrassed. Yet still, they're just left with this awkward tension because nothing has really happened between them yet.  _Still._

It’s after a particularly dangerous mission where Lance almost gets himself killed, _again,_ and Keith experiences an almost incomprehensible stab of panic that he realizes that maybe his feelings toward Lance are a little more than general annoyance and inexplicable attraction. Keith realizes that his feelings for the blue paladin run a _whole_ lot deeper than he had first anticipated. 

And honestly, that’s kind of terrible, because why _Lance_ of all people? He’s annoying, and over-competitive and he’s not even _that_ attractive and—

Okay, so maybe that last one was a lie, but the rest are true. But that isn’t _just_ it, because there have been a lot more attractive guys along the way and Keith has never felt like this for _them._

So maybe he _is_ really brave, and he really cares about the team, and even though his jokes are terrible sometimes, he still manages to make Keith laugh and…shit. 

So now that he’s somehow accepted that he’s fallen for _that_ , he needs to decide what he’s going to do about it. He can try to forget all about it and move on, but then him and Lance would probably just go back to bickering, and in all honesty, Keith has no desire for that. He kind of _likes_ getting along with Lance—not feeling like they always have to be fighting. Keith knows that it’s unrealistic to believe that they’ll _never_ fight anymore, even if they are _together,_ Keith kind of looks forward to the parts where they wouldn’t be, because  _damnit_ he really wants to kiss Lance. 

Although it would be horrific and awful if one of them got killed while they were together, Keith is pretty sure that the only thing that would be worse would be one of them dying before they get the chance to do anything about this _thing_ between them. Their lives are so unpredictable, and they don’t know how long they have left in all this, and they’re doing so much for everyone, for the entire _universe_ that they deserve a little happiness, right? 

So, when they get back to the castle and out of their lions, Keith decides that he’s finally going to go for it. He decides not to make some big gesture about it, because that’s really not what they’re all about anyway. So far, the course of their relationship has transformed almost naturally—this is just the next logical step. 

So, they’ve gone over the mission briefing already and they’re all on their way to their rooms for the night because it’s been a _really_ long day and Keith manages to catch Lance before he goes back to his room. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”  
Lance shrugs. “Sure.”  
They’re still in their paladin suits, but they’ve removed their helmets at this point and Lance’s hair is all tousled and okay, so maybe he has helmet hair and Keith probably does too but on Lance it’s kind of adorable. Not that Keith would ever admit that to anyone but himself.

They make their way to a private part of the hallway after they’ve waved goodnight to the others and Lance turns to give him an expectant look. “So?”   
Keith crosses his arms. “What you did today was pretty fucking stupid.”

He’s completely ready for an argument, for Lance to tell him how it was totally heroic or whatever bullshit, but Lance just sighs. 

“I know.”   
Keith narrows his eyes at him. “Don’t do shit like that again. I don’t know what we would do if we lost you. I— _I_ don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

The way Lance’s expression changes makes it clear that he’s understood the meaning behind Keith’s words. Lance’s eyes widen and his features soften as he realizes what Keith is saying. 

“You won’t. I’ll be more careful, I promise.”

Keith nods after a moment, although he realizes that that might not mean anything, not when they’re against an enemy like Zarkon. But that’s exactly why he needs to do this now. While he still has the chance to. 

Keith sucks in a quick breath and decides he’s just going to go for it. He stretches up a little just to close that slight height difference that Lance constantly teases him for and reaches up to place a hand at the back of the other’s neck. He leans in after a moment where he flicks his gaze to Lance’s expression to see his reaction to Keith’s proximity, but Lance seems to be frozen for the time being, as if he wants to see what Keith is going to do before he does anything himself. It’s probably the only time Keith has ever seen him not try to rush and one-up Keith. 

Keith shuts his eyes for a moment and presses his lips to Lance’s for a moment in a gentle kiss, before stepping back. 

He clears his throat. “Alright, well, good night.” His cheeks are flushed slightly and he starts to make his way back to his room when Lance seems to come to his senses. 

“Wait—what—I, um—“ Lance’s entire face is flushed red and he seems to have lost all of the small amount of reasonable thought he normally has.Keith rolls his eyes. It’s like he thinks that this is out of the blue or something. 

“It’s only weird if you make it weird, Lance.” He shoots the other a grin over his shoulder before he walks off. “Good night.”  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, I LIVE for feedback so comments are much appreciated if you enjoyed! ;))


End file.
